Our Mornings
by Atlantic Sample
Summary: A morning-centric story about the relationship between two friends that become something more. Cam. Now with extra drama! THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS.
1. Crushes

**A/N: This is my first time posting on this site. I wrote this chapter on nothing more than a whim, really. The next will be up shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. All characters are property of their respective owner.**

* * *

><p>The blonde is wide awake. As if she could sleep right now. Her brunette friend holds onto her like a pillow and the blue eyed girl could not keep her lids shut for more than half a second to blink. When one spends so much time being in love with Carly Shay, one would assume that being close like this wouldn't be an issue. One will find that they are operating under a false assumption. This is a <em>big <em>issue.

Usually when she wakes up before noon on a Sunday, the blonde's first instinct is to roll over and fall back into slumber. Well, the often blissful oblivion that is her dreamscape pales in comparison to this very physical contact. A large breath is released against her neck and Sam shivers. For a few perverted moments, reality is better than her dreams.

A long minute later, Carly blinks slowly awake. She doesn't immediately release the blonde, but when she does, Sam feels her internal pressure levels drastically decrease.

Sleepy brown meet wide-awake blue. "Morning," Carly murmurs slowly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Good morning," Sam rasps, much to her own dismay. She licks her dry lips, eyes shifting downwards as she swallows a lump in her throat.

Carly giggles, sitting up. She's more awake now. "I'm surprised you didn't wake me up earlier to make you some breakfast." She glances at the clock, which reads a quarter till nine.

Sam smiles, nervously, crookedly. "I haven't been awake very long," she lies, attention diverting as her phone vibrates to steal her away from what could have been revealing eye-contact.

"Right," Carly says. Little does the blonde know, but Carly hadn't been asleep for as long as she appeared to be. The brunette's brow lowers. Why would Sam lie? Actually, that question should probably be rephrased. Why would Sam lie to her - Carly Shay? Something did not make sense.

Brown eyes scrutinize the blonde's movements as she types on her phone. Sam presses the keys in a very focused manner that has Carly convinced that the blonde is diverting her attention with all of her willpower. Then, Sam looks up and catches Carly staring. What happened after that is what makes all the difference - Samantha Puckett blushes and blue orbs avert. Brown counterparts narrow, and then Carly Shay becomes aware of something very interesting that the two might share in common.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Sam questions, an eyebrow quirking. Before she could open her mouth to ask another question, the brunette crashes their lips together. Freezing on contact, Sam melts at the feeling and after a moments hesitation, begins to reciprocate the sudden, unexpected exchange.

"Sam, do you like me?" Carly breathes out against her best friend's lips as they part, panting, blushing.

"No," the blonde puffs, smiling a little. "But, I am pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, humble beginnings (: Let me know if you like this, I plan to continue it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.<strong>


	2. Berlin

They are both abruptly awoken by the sound of Spencer Shay hurriedly tearing apart the kitchen.

"Carly!" the grown man hollers inappropriately, it being 5.22 in the morning and all. "Carly, wake up!" his voice calls from amidst the racket of metal meeting the floor.

"What is it, Spencer?" the brunette girl groans back tiredly.

"I am really, _really _late for a flight to Berlin!" he roars around a mouth full of microwaved eggs of questionable edibility. "There's money in the freezer! I'll be home in like, four days!" The door slams and the sound of someone tripping is heard. "Sorry, ma'am!" Spencer barks out to someone as he stumbles over them and on his way.

Carly's head falls down onto her pillow and she groans, but she forgets why when she feels Sam's hands sliding over her everything. They were alone now, and that meant a lot.

"I just realized that Spencer said he left money in the freezer," Carly murmurs, giggling.

The blonde smiles against Carly's skin as her lips kiss her neck. "There are more unusual things." Sam shifts behind her and cups her breasts, causing the brunette to whimper and arch into the contact. "Do you think that Spencer would still let me sleep in here if he knew what I do to you when we're alone?"

This makes the brunette smile a coy little smile. "What do you do to me?"

"I touch things," the blonde replies and the brunette twists around to kiss the her passionately. Sam's palms slide against the skin under Carly's tank top, and then under the material of her bra to stroke at her hardened nipples.

The brunette gasps and pushes into Sam's touch. "Maybe we can hold off on telling him for a while."

"How long is 'a while?'" the blonde inquires, pushing their boundaries as she slides a hand up Carly's shorts to tease around her dampening panties.

"Oh, I dunno - a few months."

Sam breathes out a laugh against Carly's neck. "You're not very good at keeping secrets." Her fingers make contact with slickness and the brunette gasps, because when someone else does it, the sensation is _so much better_.

"Your hands are naughty today," Carly says, but she doesn't do anything to stop the other girl from exploring, prodding, _stroking. _She does the opposite, pulling the blonde closer. Carly moans when the tip of a finger brushes her clit experimentally. In surprise, Sam's hand immediately recoils. "Don't stop now," Carly pleads, her hips pushing forward. Startled into action, the blonde fumbles around for a moment before rubbing a finger slowly over the other girl's pearl.

Nails push into the skin under Sam's loose t-shirt. Carly grinds herself against Sam's hand, prompting the blonde to add more pressure. Reacting immediately, Carly's back arches off of the bed in pleasure. She moans her girlfriends name softly, and then again twice as loud before she stiffens and blissful sensation rides itself through her.

"Sam," escapes Carly's lips needfully, and then she's panting in her lover's arms. Adoring blue eyes watch in amazement of what's happened. Carly's partially lidded eyes slide closed and she breathes deeply. "How did you do that?"

"I… I don't really know. I kinda just did what I do to myself."

"You touch yourself?"

Sam's cheeks flush with color and she sits back on her haunches. "Yeah, but, doesn't everyone?" Carly's turn to blush comes, and she doesn't answer. Sam grins. "What, you don't?"

"I do. Well, I've only done it a little bit, but that's never happened before." A large grin creeps onto the blonde's face and her eyes light up when the words register. Carly bites her lip and she considers what her and Sam have just done - what, undoubtedly, they would do again. "Do you think it's too soon to have sex?"

Crystal blue eyes widen in the dim-lit room. Sam appears thoughtful for a moment before she speaks. "No, since we already sort of did, right?"

The brunette blushes. "Well, I haven't done you yet…"

"You don't have to do it for me if you aren't comfortable with it," Sam informs, pressing her lips to Carly's temple. Rather than an answer, the brunette takes charge, topping and straddling a shocked Sam. The blonde feels soft hands fumbling eagerly with the tied strings of her pajama bottoms. "C-Carly?"

Carly silences her girlfriend with her lips. Sam moans into the kiss, deepening it and fighting to regain dominance. Their lips part, but once the brunette catches her breath, her lips are back on Sam's, seemingly not satisfied. Carly's hands trace Sam's body, touching everywhere. Sam takes the initiative and removes her t-shirt, and while parted, Carly follows suit.

"It's really hot in here," the brunette comments, breathing heavy and eyes half-lidded while she stares at the newly exposed skin in front of her.

Sam swallows, not oblivious to the way that her girlfriend was devouring her via sight. "Yeah, I noticed." She watches as Carly's hand moves to pluck loose the knot of her shorts and swallows when she feels a warm hand cupping her through only her underwear.

"Sam, you're so…"

"Carly!" The blonde grips onto her girlfriend. Carly strokes Sam's swollen clit unapologetically and she begins to writhe and vocalize her pleasure in moans and short, jerky bursts of vowels. "You didn't even give me a chance to prepare," Sam gasps out. Carly bites her lower lip to hold back her smile. The moans escalate, and soon Sam pushes her hips off of the bed and groans. Now, it's Carly's turn to watch in amazement, seeing Sam completely vulnerable for just a single moment.

"You're beautiful," Carly says under her breath, but still loud enough to be heard. "I love you."

The air freezes for a split second as their eyes meet and the air is silent. "I love you, too, Carly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you all may be able to tell, this story is morning-centric, and if everything goes according to plan, all chapters will begin in the morning. Just thought it would be a cool idea. Leave a review, please!**


	3. Separate

Carly wakes up to an empty bed and her heart drops when she recalls that Sam is asleep downstairs on the couch as a part of the new rules Spencer is sponsoring towards them. He decided that since they were so honest with him, he would still let Sam sleep over - just, not in the same room or bed. Little did he know, they've been together for nearly four months and for the last one, also doing much more than sleeping at sleepovers.

Still tired, having not slept very well knowing her companion was on the couch, Carly sighs, flinging the covers off of herself and proceeding to go through her morning routine.

"Cupcake?" her bedroom door creaks open as she's brushing her hair. The blonde peers inside. An instant smile graces the brunette's face.

"Sam!" They kiss each other good morning, a little longer than they probably should have. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Like a rock," she claims, grinning. She leans in to kiss Carly again, missing the frown that was present on her girlfriend's face. "What about you?"

"Uh, I slept fine," the brunette says, not wanting to concern Sam. The couple travel down the flight of stairs to the lower portion of the loft, but to Carly's surprise, Spencer is nowhere to be found. "Did my brother leave?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be back by time we're leaving. He went downstairs to go check the mail, or at least that's what he told me."

The two look at each other with mischief in their eyes, obviously thinking the same thought.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carly asks, sliding closer to her Sam, who has a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm totally down to jump on his bed! I can get _so_ much higher than when I jump on yours!"

"Right, right." The brunette shakes her head, but she can't fight the smile off of her lips.

.

Third period was dragging by, and lunch seemed to be so far away - at least for Sam. Sitting next to Carly, the blonde observed how her girlfriend was legitimately paying attention to the teacher and taking notes in a studious fashion. It was interesting to see how Carly's brow furrowed as she erased, her focus falling completely on the notebook on the middle of her desk.

"How long until lunch?" Sam asks under her breath suddenly. It wasn't very loud, but it was enough to break Carly's concentration in such a way that caused her to snap the lead point of her mechanical pencil. A grin takes over the blonde's face as her blue eyes glint in obvious amusement.

The brunette sighs and takes a quick glance at the dainty watch around her wrist. Habits like that made Sam smile, because every other teenager would default to looking at their cell phone for the time.

"Lunch is in less than twenty minutes," Carly answers.

"Less than twenty?" Sam gasps. "But, that's more than ten!"

"Nice observation, Miss Puckett, but this is not a mathematics course. Is there a problem?" the teacher questions pointedly. The blonde crosses her arms indignantly, not one to just back down when being called out.

"Yeah, this class is too long!" she snips back, a smirk pulling at her pink lips. Carly sighs and rubs her forehead, partially to cover her face. Not that it would do any good, since everyone in the whole school knew they were an item and automatically associated one with the other.

"Well, if you think this class is long, just wait until you have to sit through an entire detention - after school, tomorrow. And you may join her as well, Miss Shay."

"That's bullshit!" The blonde stands from her seat abruptly, ablaze with righteous anger, but when she feels a warm hand on hers, she looks down to see pleading brown eyes. "Whatever." She huffs and sits back in her chair.

"If I hear another word from you for the remainder of the class, I won't hesitate to double your detention," the teacher says, although her face reflects a little apprehension. The staff at Ridgeway knew it was smart not to push it when dealing with Samantha Puckett. The teacher clears her throat and continues the lesson, while students resume murmuring amongst themselves.

Carly sighs and continues to take notes, thoughts clouded by the headache that Sam was starting to cause her. First, Sam doesn't mind their separation and now, they both have detention. She looks over at the blonde who, rather than brooding, is staring at her with wide, apologetic eyes. The brunette knew she could not possibly sustain vexation towards Sam; it had been proven impossible many times over the course of their friendship, so why would it be any different now?

.

The final bell rings and Carly leaves her last class of the day, heading towards her locker where Sam is already waiting for her.

"Hey, Carls," the blonde greets, pushing off against the lockers behind her to take a step towards her girlfriend.

"Hey, Sam," Carly chirps, lacing their fingers together. "You're coming over, right?"

Sam bites her lip and shakes her head, flaxen curls bouncing lightly with the movement. "I want to but I have something going on later."

The brunette furrows her brow for a brief moment. "Oh, okay." The tone of her voice made it evident that she was disappointed, as well as the small frown on her face.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologizes, leaning in to kiss her frowning girlfriend.

"Hey, guys wanna stop at Groovy Smoothie on the way home?" Freddie approaches his two female best friends with his hands in his pockets and a half-smile on his face.

"Can't, Freddork. I actually have some things to take care of," Sam tells him right off the bat, her arm still around Carly's waist.

"We can go if you don't mind it just being us," Carly says. Talking with just Freddie might be just what she needs right now.

Freddie smirks. "Why would I have a problem with that?" The halls are thinning out and the time to leave approaches.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Carly asks hopefully of the blonde, who shrugs in response as she hugs and kisses the brunette goodbye.

"I'll see what I can do," Sam replies as she heads off in her own direction.

.

Sitting at the Groovy Smoothie across from her best friend, Carly feels able to freely communicate her growing worries concerning her relationship with Sam.

"I… I just don't know right now, Freddie. Sam got us detention for arguing with a teacher today."

"But, surely you can't be saying that's enough to base your worries off of." Freddie takes a sip of his smoothie and a bite of the bagel that he begrudging bought off of T-Bo, who simply would not leave until he did so. The young brunette man thought to himself that he could at least have bothered to toast it. "I mean, how long have we known Sam? She's always been getting us into trouble."

"Well, I guess you're right. She's always argued with teachers." Carly looks thoughtfully out a window and wonders to herself what Sam was doing. She definitely didn't want to pry into Sam's business, but that didn't make it any easier to stay out of it. "After school today, did you notice her being standoffish?"

Freddie raises an eyebrow at the question asked seemingly out of the blue. Shrugging, but nodding in an obligatory fashion, Freddie takes a sip of his smoothie. "It could mean nearly anything. For all you know, it might just be her way of trying to slow things down before you guys go too far. You know what I mean?"

"Well, we've already had sex," Carly admits, playing with her hands nervously. She reasons with herself that he would find out eventually, and it was better than waiting until Sam told him.

Freddie stares at her, mouth agape. "Wha- when?"

"About a month ago." Carly bites her lower lip and averts her eyes to a glowing neon sign on the opposite wall. "When Spencer left for his trip to Berlin."

Mouthing a silent 'oh,' Freddie takes a quick and much needed draw from his straw. His tongue was already red from the colored drink. "I was wondering when it would happen."

Smiling, Carly looks at her friend's smirking face. At least he took it well. "We do it all the time now. But, now since Spencer has a new rule about me and Sam sleeping separate, that's definitely going to change." She frowns and leans back into her chair, whole demeanor shifting with a single thought.

He raises an eyebrow at his friend's change in demeanor. "I take it that Spencer's new rule really bothers you."

"I'm having a hard time with it," Carly admits. "Without Sam sleeping beside me, my night was a little rough, yet, she said and I quote 'I slept like a rock.' Who can sleep like a rock under those conditions?" Carly asks, becoming a little shrill while she speculated wildly.

Slightly taken aback, Freddie blinks at his best friend. Then, he clears his throat. "Carly, maybe you're just more invested into this than Sam is. Did you ever take some time to think that maybe she just isn't as serious about this as you are?"

It's Carly's turn to blink. "Am I serious?"

Freddie nods. "It would seem so. You're sitting here recounting/relating to me how it's hard to even sleep without Sam next to you. It almost sounds like you're in -" The brunette man stops himself abruptly.

"I'm in what?" Carly lashes out, grabbing her best friend's shoulder. She was hanging on his every word, desperate for some answers to provide her with some clarity in her current situation.

"Uh, it sounds like you're in quite the predicament," Freddie fibs, trying not to stumble over his words. Were his two best friends in love? Was it really that serious? Suddenly, Freddie feels very estranged from his two best friends. "I suggest you give it time and see if maybe Sam just doesn't feel as strongly for you. Or, y'know, whatever." He tries to sound nonchalant.

Carly sighs and looks down at the table sadly. "I guess so. I'm just afraid to lose Sam."

Freddie swallows and places a comforting hand over Carly's. "I know. Everything's going to be fine," he says, but in his head, he was imagining the million different ways in which this could go horribly wrong. He cringes.

.

Carly is about to go to bed, but she sits waiting for a reply to the text she sent Sam nearly half an hour ago. About to give up and just go to sleep, the brunette is frightened when she hears a faint tapping on her window. A grin takes over her face when she sees Sam standing on her fire escape with a bag over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asks after flinging open her window. She stares into the blonde's mischievous blue pools as she grins back at her.

"Sneaking in to sleep with you, duh," Sam says, climbing through the frame and laying her bag down on the floor before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "I knew you were lying when you said you slept fine, and I wanted to make sure that you could sleep sound tonight."

Speechless, Carly blinks at the same Sam she had so doubted earlier. The same Sam that was now stripping out of her jacket and jeans in front of her, then her shirt. Carly still blushes whenever Sam starts to undress, even when it's innocent.

"So, this is what you had planned the whole time?" Carly questions.

A smile crosses Sam's face as she dresses in pajamas extracted from the brunette's dresser. "I wanted to make up for getting us detention, too. I felt pretty terrible about that," she admits sheepishly.

"You know I can never stay mad at you, Sam."

"Here's to hoping."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing adds to a story quite like some turmoil, I would say! I took a little while to write this, which is why it's quite lengthy in comparison to the previous chapters. If you liked it, review. And if you did not like it, review twice to let me know, alright? Until next time!**


	4. Friendships

**I'm glad that I was granted some time to work on the story. This chapter is rather short, but the next one won't be.**

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking resonates through the Puckett residence. Sam, hoping her mom would answer it, simply rolls over onto her stomach and tries to ignore it. After the knocking persists, she sighs and drags herself out of her bedroom and to the front door.<p>

Through the peep-hole, she sees Fredward Benson. Her brows furrow, because he never comes over. Opening the door, she is now face to face with the tech producer of iCarly, and admittedly, her closest friend save for her girlfriend.

"What's up, Fred?" she greets in a husky morning voice, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She notices that he looks nervous, but she doesn't say anything about it.

"Hey, Sam." He scratches his shoulder, eyes darting around. "Can I come in?" he asks.

"Oh, sure," the blonde says, a small smile coming to her lips as he steps passed her. "Is everything alright?"

The brunette bites the corner of his lip and doesn't say anything for a moment. "Well, I actually came over here to talk."

Sam arches a brow. "Okay." She leads them over to the couch and they sit, a foot apart. "Freddie, what's this about? You're starting to make me worried."

He sighs deeply. "I'm sorry. There's just been a lot on my mind lately," he admits folding his two hands on his lap in front of him and staring downward at them.

Sam gives him a look that speaks of understanding, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

A small, sad smile comes onto his face. "I know. This is about your relationship with Carly." At hearing this, Sam's brows come together in confusion, but she lets him speak. "It's obvious to me that you two love each other, and I'm so happy for you guys, honestly. But I can't help feeling that I'm losing my best friends." To his surprise, he finds himself wrapped in a tight embrace by Sam merely a moment after he finishes his sentence. He eventually hugs back, and after a time, they part.

"Listen to me, Freddie. No matter what happens between Cary and I, you and I are going to be best friends. You're right, I do love her. I love her more than anything. But, that doesn't mean you are any less important to me, alright?"

Wiping the corner of his eye, Freddie smiles. "Okay." He heard what he needed to, so he stands. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" she replies, smiling at her friend.

"Do you wanna come over and play some videogames? Just the two of us?" The brunette looks unsurely at his knuckles.

Sam looks confusedly at Freddie. "Uh-"

"I mean, we haven't hung out in so long," he cuts her off with his ramblings. "I just thought that maybe, well, I don't know-"

"Shut up," Sam commands, grinning. "Of course I want to come over. As long as you have some decent food."


	5. Smoke

**Honestly, I re-did this particular chapter about four times because I really didn't want to turn this into some melodramatic snore-fest. This chapter feels way too short, but I'll be compensating by throwing out another chapter tomorrow since I've scored a few days off in a row this week. It's been a bit of a challenge keeping up with updates since not only am I attending university, but I've also begun working again. Also, you may have noticed that I've released a new story, so there's that ha.**

It's dark out when she wakes up. Her eyes drowsily open, and something feels very _wrong. _Then it dawns on her - not literally, the day wasn't due to break for another three hours. Carly just realizes that Sam is not beside her, but she was when she fell asleep.

She freaks out, flies out of bed, searches the house, calls Freddie, who answers half awake and then falls asleep on the line because he's completely useless! She contemplate waking Spencer. But, Sam wasn't supposed to be sleeping in Carly's bed anyhow, so that was something she didn't want to do, but she was fully prepared to, but decides to check her room one more time, _just in case. _

Carly opens her bedroom door. Lo and behold, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, and she appeared very surprised to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway. A nervous grin crawls onto the blonde's face, and she can feel that there's some explaining to be done, post haste.

"Hey, cupcake," she begins cautiously.

"Don't 'hey, cupcake,' me, Sam. Why did you just up and disappear in the middle of the night?" the brunette demands, feeling that she had every right to, hand on her hip to signal that loud and clear.

The blonde's eyebrows shoot up as if they were Saturn missiles. "Listen, I didn't 'up and disappear,' I stepped out for a moment. Didn't know that was a crime, Carly." Sam says the brunette's name in a very pointed fashion, which only exacerbated Carly's negative mood.

"I was worried about you."

Sam is silent. And now she feels terrible. But, she really wasn't prepared to have this conversation with Carly tonight, especially since her girlfriend was already clearly upset. Sam rakes her nails through her hair and sighs dramatically - a typical sign of her discomfort. "Alright, I'll spill if you'll relax?"

"That's reasonable," Carly allows, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I never mean to make you worry, okay?" Sam puts her arm around Carly's shoulder and kisses her cheek.

Carly wrinkles her nose. "Sam, you smell like cigarettes."

The blonde cringes. "Yeah, about that."

"Sam." Carly pulls out of the blonde's hold and looks her in the eye.

"Don't look at me that way," Sam protests, feeling _guilty. _"I meant to tell you."

Carly doesn't appear to be very pleased. "How long have you been smoking, Sam?"

Scratching the back of her neck, the blonde's eyes cast upwards as she contemplates. "Maybe a month... or a couple."

"You kept this from me for over a month?" Carly crosses her arms over her chest. "That's not okay."

"I know, and I'm really sorry." Sam takes her girlfriend's hand. "I was hiding it because I knew you'd be disappointed." She hangs her head in shame.

Somehow, even through all of this, the brunette still managed to feel sympathy for Sam. Rubbing the back of Sam's hand with her own, Carly's brain works, trying to figure out what to do. This was the first time that something like this had happened in their relationship.

"Honestly, I'm more disappointed that you hid this from me than what you were hiding."

The blonde looks up into Carly's eyes. "Yeah?"

Carly nods. "Yeah."

Sam sighs. "I'm so lame."

"And I love you anyhow," Carly says, placing a kiss on Sam's cheek. "But, you smell."

Sam smirks, stealing a kiss from her girlfriend's lips. "You'll learn to love that, too, right?"

Carly laughs and pushes the blonde girl away, shaking her head gently. "How about you go brush your teeth and we'll talk about this some other time. You definitely aren't off the hook, though."

Rolling her eyes playfully, the blonde slides off the bed and marches to the bathroom to clean up.

**Please review! I welcome criticism, and I definitely appreciate feedback.**


	6. Broken Rules I

**A/N: So, as promised, I got this done as soon as I could. I've also been playing around with the next chapter of my other story, so watch out for that. I'm still not really sure that I'll be finishing that one, honestly. I also made a point to make this chapter longer, so you better be grateful!**

Last night, they fought. It was actually the first night they have gone to bed mad at each other, ever. Now, the brunette lays awake, back facing her lover whom, in her sleep, was much more docile than she was the night before.

Carly thinks to herself, while the darkness shields her, that Sam is not having nearly as much trouble sleeping as she. As usual. Not trying to focus on that, Carly takes a breath to clear her mind.

_"For the last time, Carly. I was not flirting with that freshman. She only wanted to see my tattoo."_

_"Right, and I guess her fingers just ghosted over your abs to help her get a better look at it."_

_The blonde looks tiredly at her girlfriend, frowning. "Cupcake, goodnight." Sam simply turns around to face away from Carly and covers herself with blanket._

_A moment goes by, and the brunette is just staring at the air around Sam where the last scene just took place. Did Sam really think she could just go to sleep? But, that wasn't right, was it? Wasn't that against some rule? Carly places a tentative hand on Sam's shoulder._

_"We can't go to bed mad at each other."_

_Sam snorts, causing Carly to frown. "I don't remember that being one of the ten commandments, and even if it were, I'm not Jewish. Good night."_

_"You're being childish."_

_"I don't want to get into this tonight, cupcake."_

_"Well, too bad, we are!"_

_"Fine!" Sam sits up, facing her girlfriend. "Carly, you need to stop being jealous of other girls," the blonde nearly blurts, now appearing even more irritated than before. "This isn't the first time we've argued about this kind of thing, and honestly, we need to move passed this."_

_"Sam, maybe I wouldn't have to feel this way if you weren't so flirtatious," Carly fires back, arms now crossed over her chest._

_The blonde arches a brow. "You think I'm flirtatious?" She appears genuinely surprised, and feels a little hurt._

_"I do," the brunette confirms._

_Sam doesn't say anything, but its clear by the look on her face that the gears are turning in her head._

_"What are you thinking?" Carly questions tentatively. All she gets in response is a shrug. "Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll just wait until you do."_

_Closing her eyes for a moment, Sam sucks in a deep breath. When she exhales, she tries to convince herself that it helped relax her. Instead, she only becomes more aware of how tired she is. "Cupcake, why can't we just talk about this tomorrow?"_

_"Sam."_

_"Fine! I'm not mad anymore, if that's what you want from me."_

_"That's not what I want."_

_The blonde groans, irritated. Not only with her girlfriend, but with herself for letting this dispute get so far so late at night. She was tired, and she could feel her nicotine craving itching upon her, since her girlfriend had mandated that she cut down on her cigarette intake. It was definitely a bad time, and Sam didn't want to snap at her girlfriend, especially over this._

_"I'm going to bed, Carly," Sam announces, plopping down onto the bed with her head snuggling against the pillow. "Love you."_

_At first, Carly thinks that Sam is simply being dramatic, but when all other attempts to communicate fell on deaf ears and Sam actually managed to fall asleep with relative ease, it was obvious that there would be no more conversation for the night. Left with no other options, Carly eventually lays down and falls into a fitful sleep herself._

Sighing in frustration, the memory only serves to bring back negative feelings. So much for clearing her mind, Carly muses to herself. She glances over at Sam and wondered how after last night, she could sleep so soundly.

Almost as if sensing her lover's thoughts, the blonde female stirs, waking slowly. Blue eyes greet Carly and she can't help but brush a lock of blonde curls out of her girlfriend's face - her hand moves of it's own accord.

Sitting up, Sam rubs the sleep from her eyes drowsily. "Are you still mad at me?" she asks.

The brunette has to consciously will herself not to be swayed by the blonde's overt adorable charm. "Yeah, kinda," she responded.

Crestfallen, Sam bites onto her bottom lip. "Oh."

"You just dropped asleep in the middle of our discussion."

Shifting uncomfortably, Sam doesn't say anything. She glances at her pack of cigarettes sitting on the bedside table.

Carly sighs, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Go smoke. I'm going to start getting ready for school."

Sam's eyes dart to the clock beside the bed. "Isn't it too early? Come with me onto the fire escape."

Shrugging, Carly looks at the clock, too. It really was too early to justify getting ready. But, that didn't mean she wanted to go with Sam. "How about I just catch up with you at school?"

This makes the blonde's eyes widen. "You want me to leave?"

Carly feels bad seeing Sam's expression so pitiful, so she removes herself from the bed and walks over to her dresser. "Maybe we're saturating each other, Sam."

When the words sink in properly, Sam squints at her girlfriend's back. Carly was busy rifling through her bra drawer, and she was dressed in nothing more than a large t-shirt and panties. "And maybe there's a pot of gold at the end of every fucking rainbow," she replies in a voice just loud enough to be heard from across the room. The hurt in her voice was plainly evident. She stands, grabbing her cigarettes, cell phone, backpack, and she's out the window before Carly can turn around to see the tears that were threatening to spill.

**A/N: As usual, review or die. **


End file.
